You Will Be Mine A Sleeping Beauty Fic
by lilyflower2010
Summary: Ok, so I was just toying around with this idea as I was told to write something for my English class, with a "Gothic" type theme. It's my very first story, so I will welcome all reviews- good or bad. Should I leave as one off or continue with story?


**You Will Be Mine.**

**Chapter One**

The Prince slowed his stallion to a steady canter as he caught a glimpse of the immense castle in the near distance. He knew that he should stop a short while to rest .

Horse and rider located a small babbling brook nearby, the Prince dismounted and led his companion to the water. His steed was strong indeed, but, he had ridden him hard and long, the poor beast was greasy with sweat and panting hard. Although impatient to reach his destination, the Prince let the horse have his fill. No one could ever say that the Prince treated his beasts without care and compassion. Women were a different story but a good horse was hard to find so he always looked after them.

Once rested and watered the Prince mounted the stallion and continued his journey, for evening would be upon them soon and storm clouds were darkening the sky. He must make haste and reach the castle before night or storm enveloped them.

The castle ahead, only half a mile or so, was imposing in the fading light of the day. The turrets, though crumbling, were impressive indeed and seemed to pierce the rolling black storm clouds in the sky. He drew closer and noticed that the battlements were adorned with gargoyles. Images carved in stone of unholy and unnatural creatures with bat's wings, wolves' teeth and eyes that seemed to watch his approach to the castle with mocking condemnation.

If folklore were true, the maiden within; that had slumbered for a hundred years would soon be his. She, who had waited for a Prince heroic enough to find and awaken her; to finally break her curse with a kiss. He smirked to himself as he recounted the tale of the sleeping princess; her legendary beauty and purity had made many a knight attempt this quest. All had failed so far. Failing was not within this brave knight.

_Aurora's sleep became restless. She was aware of the storm brewing, a certain anticipation in the air. How she wished to be free from the shackles of this curse. Her body appeared to sleep, the cruelty of the curse, however allowed her to still feel and be aware of her surroundings. Aware of her own thirst and hunger, but unable to wake and have them sated. _

The portcullis was raised; the Prince rode into the deserted courtyard. He swung off his panting steed and found a place to tether him. After placing a nosebag on the animal the Prince headed for the huge, carved solid oak doors. They were heavy and the black iron hinges were corroded. The Prince braced his shoulder against one of the doors and pushed with all his might. It opened just enough to allow him to squeeze through. The Prince considered no other knight would have gotten so far with just the sheer strength and determination.

He surveyed the once grand entrance hall, it was cold and dark. The stench that assaulted him when he took breath, was ripe with the smell of death and fear. However the Prince forged on. Casting a quick observation of his surroundings. He discovered a torch within an ornate sculpted gilt wood holder, richly ornamented with now dead foliage. Removing the torch and lighting it, he surveyed the rest of the room. A thick layer of dust covered everything in sight, not wasting more time; he hurried towards the left hand staircase.

_Aurora breathed deep and her eyes flickered. Someone was in the castle. A small smile barely touched the corners of her plump mouth. So, another strong knight had come to save her. Undoubtedly, this one would prove to be a failure, as had all the others. So hungry._

The Prince strode purposefully up the staircase. In his haste he kicked a large bundle of dusty, moth eaten rags aside and strode on, higher and higher, until he reached another bundle of cloth. Frustrated at being hampered in his quest, he savagely kicked out; his foot encountered something solid within the bundle. Curious, the Prince stooped and examined the rags, lifting them he revealed a human skull, it clattered and bounced down the stairs. The Prince watched its progress with some amusement and thought "so others have tried…and failed".

With an arrogant and impatient growl. He straightened up and callously ground some of the remaining dry bones to dust with the heel of his riding boot. He did not know or care to whom the bones had once belonged. They were unimportant. Determination in his stride, the Prince continued on to claim his prize.

_Auroras heartbeat quickened slightly as the storm broke outside. The rolling thunder shaking the whole castle. She sighed restlessly and continued to wait patiently, for what more could she do?_

Finally reaching the upper level of the castle, the Prince squared his shoulders and perused the many closed doors around him. He felt she was nearby, hearing the storm break, excitement and adrenaline coursed through his veins. He was strangely drawn to the door at the far end of the corridor. Sensing that his prize was on the other side, the Prince reached out, lifted the latch and pushed against the door, revealing the Sleeping Beauty's chamber.

_Aurora gasped slightly at hearing the door creak open, Sandalwood mixed with the musky smell of fresh sweat, still wet on a man's hard body drifted into the room and seemed to envelop her. How she wished she could wake, but without a kiss, the curse continued to bind her. Silently, she begged for this man's lips to caress hers. _

The Prince stood in the doorway and gasped at the vision he beheld. The legend was true! She was mesmerizing. Her golden hair spread around her like a halo, laid upon an alter and covered by furs. Intoxicatingly beautiful. Perfect. Slowly, the Prince approached the alter and breathed huskily. "You will be mine".

_Oh, please wake me. Wake me now. Kiss me!_

The Prince surveyed his prize. He wanted to carefully examine this thoroughbred before he awoke her. The kiss could wait.

_Aurora filled with nervous energy, an excitement she had never felt before. Kiss me, Wake me!"_

The Prince removed the furs that covered the Sleeping Beauty. His heartbeat quickened and lust rose within him, his eyes travelled from her fine fetlocks, up her long legs to her shapely thighs. He feasted on how her taut stomach and full, firm and perfectly proportioned breasts rose and fell with her slight breaths. He contemplated whether to take her before he woke her.

Certainly his body was screaming at him to do so. Yet as he looked upon her sweet face, long golden lashes resting on her upper cheeks, button nose and rosy lips he felt something crack within him at the same time the lighting struck outside and rain began in torrents. He removed his gloves, spread his fingers and began to gently stroke the maiden's skin. Soft as rose petals.

_Kiss me. Please, free me from this prison. _

The Prince leaned over the beauty's form and gently kissed her neck, his fingers stroking across her shoulders, lower now, to the outer curve of her breasts. His lips following in his finger's wake.

"_Kiss me!" Aurora, trapped in slumber, feeling everything, mind working, body frozen but wanting, needing to respond to this Devils touch._

Trailing butterfly kisses across her stomach and down to her legs, the Prince gently bit the maidens outer thigh. He wanted to take her now but something stopped him. Roughly now, in his aroused state, the Prince gripped the girl's legs and pulled them apart; slowly he mounted the alter and lowered his head to continue his exploration.

_Oh please stop this delicious agony and kiss my lips. Awaken me and I will be yours. Please free me, I'm so hungry. _

As he gazed upon her Mons and kissed her inner thigh, the scent of her intoxicating him, he realised, astounded, that he wanted the whole women, not just her sex. He wanted to pleasure her, not just himself, as it had been with all before her. For this, he needed to wake her. Crawling up her body, trying to control his breathing, the Prince gazed at the girl's full soft lips and gently touched upon them with his own. Her eyes snapped open as lightening struck again.

"My Prince" smiled Aurora as she gazed into his deep brown eyes. " You have awoken me and now I am yours. Kiss me again". To him her voice was sweet music. enchanted and spell bound. He obeyed. Embraced her and claimed her lips once more. As they kissed, he rolled onto his back, she now atop him.

"My Beauty" he breathed, "It is I that am yours". Aurora smiled and moved down his body. Unbuttoning his breeches, she could feel his excitement.

The adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins excited her beyond any thing she had ever felt before. "For a hundred years, I have been trapped in the prison of my body, awaiting you, my Prince. I have been aware that many suitors have attempted to claim me and am happy that someone so handsome has succeeded. I felt your kisses in my sleep; and at my lords pleasure, I would like to return the pleasure you gave me".

Lowering his breeches to his knees she kissed his inner thighs. His muscles shook with desire. As Aurora moved up his thigh all the Prince could do was mutter " Oh my love. Do as you will".

Slowly she continued her teasing exploration. The Prince groaned quietly, then gasped as Beauty's hunger possessed her. Her sharp teeth sunk into his flesh, drinking deeply, his life force feeding her. Pulse slowing, he was powerless to stop her and something in him begged her to continue. He whimpered as the she vampire withdrew her fangs and rose up to gaze into the Prince's glazed eyes.

"Amazing, I feel no fear in you as I have from the other knights who came, none were worthy of my devotion. None were willing to freely give up their lives for me. I want to keep you."

Biting her full lower lip until droplets of blood flowed freely; Aurora lent down and softly brushed her Prince's lips.

"Now my love, you must feed from me".

She kissed him deeply. As her blood flowed into his mouth, his strength returned, as did his passion. He fiercely returned her embrace.

Breaking the kiss, she gasped.

"Now you are _mine_".


End file.
